


Antics

by QuillOfTheAncient



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Accidents, Middle School, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillOfTheAncient/pseuds/QuillOfTheAncient
Summary: To get me motivated to write something, I'm making it very easy for myself by writing here and now, with no fear of expectations.------A typical lunch for a few of the Raimon Students,
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [36l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/36l/gifts).



> Hi! I've had so many ideas in my mind, but I've been too lazy to get started. I let my sister choose some characters for this story. She only chose one: Kurama Norihito, or the "2nd best 8th grader". Gotta love him though! I'm writing it all here, with ao3's input box. I just need to force something out of myself. I've already got an idea though Kariya and Shuugo will be here somewhere, of course

It was a usual lunch for these few second years. Kirino, always mouthing off a classmate of theirs for something different and trivial each day. Everyone keeping their mouth shut until the gossiper was lost for words. This time someone was "copying" Akane by taking a camera to school and capturing the track club. Nobody bothered to mention to him that there was a photography _and_ journalism club. And that the track team had won a preliminary league. But as he was waving his hands out carelessly, he knocked over Kurama's tea flask which was open to let the heat calm. That was a first for Kirino. Shindou and Shuugo solemnly gazed down as Kurama seethed and slowly rose up to loom over Kirino. The culprit had a clueless pout on his face, timidly propping his victim's flask back up on the table. He looked up expectantly at Kurama. 

The boy was rightfully furious. He showed him a dark, offending stain on his right sleeve and everyone winced, knowing how boiling his drink was. 

"Do you know what you owe me." Kurama spat. 

Kirino brushed his hands through his ponytail, "Sorryyyyy...." An awaiting silence. "I owe you... tea?" 

Shindou grit his teeth and lifted his eyes reluctantly, and Shuugo made an exasperating sigh. He was opening his mouth to speak, but knowing those two, they'd not listen to a word of his.

Far but near enough to view, the first years snickered to themselves. Well, Kariya and Tsurugi were anyway. Their four seatmates were fretful of Kurama's burn. Tsurugi had a tiny smirk on his face while Kariya was completely out there, amused at their idiot seniors. 

"Tsurugi-kun," Kariya prodded at him. 

"Hm?" 

"Did you know, back in the day, Inazuma Japan's Kazemaru Ichirouta was very into stirring drama for the hell of it? And also generally causing his teammate's profound distress?" He looked innocent, but everyone knew he was trying to be cunning. 

"Ah. Isn't he Senpai's role model?" Tsurugi honestly didn't care if it was true or one of Kariya's nonsense fibs again. It sounded good, and he could always ask Gouenji for that rumour's authenticity. 

Kariya nodded promptly, "Kirino wouldn't be the same without Kazemaru-senpai."

"Goes to show." A chuckle. 

(I'm kinda bored. Byeeeeeeeeeee! I'll add this to my collection work too, maybe there I'll properly edit it or add more.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm... I regret not showing the 3rd years. Maybe I'll throw them in somewhere. This was just a little "sprint" for fun anyway. I'm so inspired yet empty at the same time. I think it's because I've not given anything proper focus these days. If I get enough Kudos I may as well upload more stuff. 
> 
> Goal to motivate me: 4 kudos and a comment. 
> 
> Bye! I'll copy this into my creative collection too, so look forward to it!


End file.
